Harmful gases and dust emitted from thermal power plants not only pollute the atmosphere and change the climate seriously, but also cause different types of natural disaster and exacerbate energy exhaustion. To reduce pollution from thermal power stations and to ease the pressure of energy shortage, the countries all over the world are actively developing wind power.
China's wind energy resources are very rich, according to incomplete statistics, China's wind power available can reach 2.53 billion megawatts (MW).
As the wind power technology continues to mature and the cost of power generation continues to lower, wind power has become one of the most important sources of electricity consumed by people. Wind power relies mainly on the wind turbine generator system to generate electricity by the action of the wind.
The wind turbine generator system is placed on a wind tower, when the wind turbine generator system works normally, a yawing system causes a wind rotor always aligned with the wind direction to operate. Through a driving device and a yawing bearing, the yawing system of the wind turbine generator system realizes the relative rotation of a cell and the wind tower and redirects a wind turbine, to ensure the wind rotor of the wind turbine generator system always windward.
In the prior art, the wind tower includes a tower barrel and a tower base. The power cable(s) and the control cable(s) and the like of the wind turbine generator system extend from the top of the wind turbine to the bottom of the tower barrel, i.e. the tower base. The middle parts of the power cable(s) and the control cable(s) are secured by single row cable clamps or double row cable clamps.
The problems existing in the prior art are that when the wind turbine yaws normally, it will causes the foregoing cables to rotate together with it, which causes the cables to twist and wind. The cables wound with each other will stretch along the tower barrel with the action of yawing. Then, once the angle of the normal clockwise or anticlockwise yawing is too big, some of the stretched cables may deform largely until they are broken due to the fixture of the cable clamps, which brings significant potential safety hazard to the wind turbine generator system. Especially for the wind turbine generator system in the order of MW, the number of the power cable(s) and the control cable(s) is greater, and the problems of the potential safety hazard are more serious, which should be solved immediately.